Radiation is used in the treatment of cancer as well as some other medical conditions. When radiation interacts with tissue, energy from the radiating particles is transferred and deposited within the tissue. The energy is normally deposited in the vicinity of the transfer. The maximum deposition is normally close to the point of interaction. The energy deposited causes damage to cells that may eventually lead to cell death. The quantity of energy deposited is normally described as radiation dose and has the units of Gray (Gy). 1 Gray is equal to 1 Joule per kilogram of medium. The primary goal of radiation treatment is to eradicate cancerous cells in a subject by depositing sufficient radiation dose.
Radiation dose can damage or kill both cancerous and healthy tissue cells. It is typical that some healthy tissue will receive radiation dose during a radiation treatment. For example, a radiation beam originating from a radiation source and projecting through a subject will deposit radiation dose along its path. Any healthy tissue located within the path will normally receive some radiation dose. Additionally, some radiation dose will typically be deposited outside of the beam path into healthy tissue due to radiation scatter and other radiation transport mechanisms. One of the challenges of radiation therapy is to deposit dose in cancerous tissue while minimizing dose received by healthy tissue. Furthermore, some healthy tissues are more sensitive to radiation dose than others making it more important to avoid radiation dose in those tissues.
Modern radiation delivery systems are capable of delivering complex dose distributions. There is a desire for the radiation therapy clinician to be capable of evaluating, determining and/or optimizing trade-offs between delivering dose to a tumor and minimizing dose delivered to healthy tissue. Current techniques for evaluating these trade-offs (treatment plan optimization, for example) are cumbersome and disconnect the operator from quick and direct manipulation and evaluation of achievable dose distributions. There is a desire for improvement of systems and methods for estimating achievable dose distributions and possibly improving the evaluation of trade-offs between radiation dose to cancerous and healthy tissue.